Chapter 2 Depression
by MendokusaiTsuki
Summary: Roxas has to cope with the news of the disappearance of Axel. When he thought he was alone, his new friends ease his loneliness. Can he lives on believing that Axel is gone forever and is Axel really gone forever?


Kingdom Hearts Axel Oneshot

Part 2: Sorrow and Loneliness of One's Soul

_After I woke up, I immediately went into the grey room. I search around looking only for one figure. "Roxas, why are you standing there?" Sai'x asked me as he walks past me. "Sai'x, where is Axel?" I follow him unntil he stops at the end of the grey room. "He already left. From this day onwards, you'll continue doing your mission with Xion." I glance at Xion nervously. "Focus on completing your mission, Roxas." I nod lightly as I look around. "What is today's mission?" _

_My mission today is in twilight town with Xion. We have to take out a Fire Plant. "Let's go." I said to Xion. Xion just nods without any other respond. We searched throughout the central plaza at first but there was no sign of it. Then we went into the underground terminal. The plant was deep in the underground terminal. I fought it with Xion and the battle lasted less than an hour. "We're done here. Let's RTC." I said and walked ahead. The dark corridor we came through was in the central plaza. As we reach the central plaza, I turn towards Xion. "You head back first. I have something I need to do." Xion only replied with a light nod. I went to our usual place and ate sea-salt ice cream alone. When I glance over the hill, I saw Roxy coming up. She waves at me with a wide smile. The day before, my ice cream stick has the word winner on it and the lady at the shop said I can get extra one ice cream in exchange. So, I treat Roxy an ice cream. "What's up, dude? This is the first time I see you alone." Roxy asked. I lower my gaze before looking at the sunset. "He has to be elsewhere. So, I'm alone today..." She looks at me intensely but suddenly she smiles. "Hey, I'm here, aren't I? Which means you're not alone. I'll come and hang out with you everyday. Don't be gloomy, okay?" She pats my head lightly and it somewhat made me feel warm. "Yeah, thanks Roxy." I could not help but to smile as well._

_My next mission with Xion is in Twilight town again. This time we have to defeat a Heartless called the Darkside. Our dark corridor led us to the Underground Terminal. "Let's finish this, okay?" I was about to walk ahead but stopped when Xion called my name. "Roxas... Your name is Roxas?" It really surprised me when Xion took off her hood exposing a girl of my age with short black hair and blue eyes. Yup, it is a she. 'Was my name her first word?' "Yes. I am Roxas. Let's get on with our mission." My anxiety disappears because it does not feel strange anymore. After searching high and low, the place we found the Darkside is the Clock Tower. The Darkside is a really big Heartless which can summon Shadows. I slash the Darkside away using my keyblade while Xion uses magic to defeat the Darkside. The battle seems to take longer than usual but we made a pretty good team. At one point, the Darkside hit me and I accidentally throw away the keybalde. My keyblade landed near Xion's feet. She grabbed the keyblade and quicky split the Darkside in half. The Darkside disperses away. "Xion, you can use the keyblade!" Xion looks at me strangely and only replies with a light nod. "I am surprised too..." "Hey, let's get some ice cream." She looks a bit clueless and only nods. At the clock tower, Roxy is already sitting in the usual place. The three of us sat together. "Who's your lil' girlfriend, Roxas?" Roxy asked nonchalantly causing me to blush madly. "W-what? N-no this is Xion, she is my partner..." Roxy's suspicious glare did not leave me. "Ah, you mean she's another one of your friend to fight Heartless... Hi, Xion dudette!" Xion just smiles softly while giving me the strange look. "Oh right, Xion this is Roxy. She's a friend of Axel and I." The three of us ate our ice cream quietly but Roxy broke the silence. "Hey, so how's your mission been going? Xion, what's your power? Ahh, it's getting late... I'd really love to chat more but gotta run. See ya' Roxas, Xion. Let's meet again sometimes, kay' Xion?" "Umm, yes. I'll think about it." After that, only Xion and I was left. "She is a human... Is it okay? Does she knows what we are?" Xion's questions is something I had foreseen. I sigh longly with my eyes set on the darkening sky. "Yes, Roxy is a human. We've known her for quite a while now and no she doesn't know what we are. I don't think it matter because she said it herself. She doesn't mind what we are but she likes being our friend." "Do you think... I can be a friend too?" I look at Xion for a while and I feel a bit happy. "I'll have to ask Axel when he gets back." Then, we RTC. In my heart , I really hope the four of us can hang out together._

_As I do any other day, after I wake up, I went into the grey room. However, I was shaken by a very unacceptable news. I hear a coversation between Demyx and Xigbar about the disappearance of the group that were sent to Castle Oblivion. "All of them disappeared!" Demyx exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah... Means less crowd and less noise. I'd say it's not that bad." Xigbar replied calmly and then Sai'x enters the room. Demyx quickly greets Sai'x. "Hey Sai'x, is it true that the whole group went missing just like that?" "Yes but our missions here must continue." He turns to look at me. "Saix, is it the group Axel was in?" "Yes. But that is not something you should worry about now. Today you have a mission with Xigbar. Today's mission is to investigate a new area." I was told to continue my mission even though I have just discovered that Axel and the others are missing. I guess I must obey but secretly, I could not help but to wonder of Axel's condition._

_We investigated a place named the Agrabah for today's mission. I just had to ask Xigbar. "Hey, what happens to us if we're gone?" "Well, nothing's left of Nobodies once we're gone, because we have no hearts to leave behind. We will disperse and disappear just like that." is what he had answered. After we finish, we were about to RTC but as I walk towards the Dark corridor, I saw a strange vision in my head. Then, everything went pitch black._

_Time skip 24 days_

_I open my eyes to find myself in my room. I wake up to find many seashells next to my pillow. I counted a total of 24 of them. I wonder who left them there. It feels so strange. It is like I have just had the longest dream. I wander off into the grey room to be greeted as usual. "Glad to see you're awake, Roxas." Saix greets me in his usual manner. "What happened?" I asked him as it is the only thing that seems to matter now. "You collapsed after your last mission and wouldn't wake up. That was 24 days ago." It feels really odd to hear that especially when Saix said it like it was the most normal thing on Earth. After that, I went to the Clock Tower where I found Xion sitting alone. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake. I visited you each day to leave a shell." "So, that was you..." Both of us went dead quiet for a while until something Xion breaks the silence as she holds out another seashell. "If hold it up to your ear, you will hear the sound of the ocean." Slowly I grab it and hold it over my hear. I do hear the ocean but I wonder... Why does it sound familiar? The stuff I dreamed about felt familiar too. I remember being in a white room with somebody the same age as me wearing red clothes then he sort of disappeared into the white. There was a girl's voice too. She said she knew I would be 'snoozing'. Why would she know that? The voice was a little like Xion's. Suddenly, something appears a bit off to me. "I would think Roxy would be here too but I don't see her..." Xion's eyes suddenly widen and she immediately looks away. "Roxy... She is..." My attention change towards the hill as I see her running up. "Yo, kiddies! Glad to see ya' two!" I wave back at her but when I turn to Xion, she looks somewhat terrified. Roxy sat with us. "Hey, what happened to you, Roxas? I've not seen you for so long so it had been only Xion and I here." I told her everything or at least what I could remember. "Aye, that must be rough on ya' lil' bud. Well, at least you're up now and I still see no shadow of Axel." That hit me. It feels like there is another hollow part in me. After a while, Roxy left. Xion however, looks like she had seen a ghost. "Xion, why are you looking at Roxy that way?" Xion seems to break out of her trance. "Ah, nothing... Roxy has been very nice to me. Really, even though she is a human, she is unlike others..."_

_It sounds like the worst has come to pass; the whole Castle Oblivion team, wiped from existance. It is hard to accept the idea that Axel is gone. I feel... Choked up? I do not know what to call it but I have never had this kind of sensation before. After a mission in Agrabah, I went to the Clock tower to have ice cream. I sit alone on the clock tower but not Axel or even Xion or Roxy shows up. The weird lump in my throat would not go away. "Hey, what's with the long face, dude?" Roxy sits next to me. It feels different or I would categorize it as dreamy. Roxy just pops out of nowhere and the next thing I know, she is next to me talking away. Her very presence starts feeling unreal because I just does not detect her presence next to me. "Hey, I do hope Axel dude comes back quickly... You look terrible and I have something I need to say in the presence of both of you." My gaze drops hearing her statement but then she pats my head. The choked up sensation feels worse for an unknown reason. "Hey, don't be so sad, okay?" "Sad...? Is that what you call it? Axel... He is...Gone." Roxy went dead silent for a while. "Roxas, do you believe he is gone? You must believe what you heart tells you and not what people tells you." I find myself trying to find the right words to respond but then I see no point in covering it anymore. "I don't have a heart." The statement made her laugh. "At least you can still joke around. Well, if I use my heart, I believe that Axel is still alive. So, head's up, okay? I'm looking forward to his return." She hits my head lightly before leaving. The 'sad' sensation eased up a bit._

_Something else bothers me though. It feels crazy but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the times though. Just sometimes. I have been having it ever since I collapsed. It happens when I am awake too,on missions, so I do not think it is a dream. Where are these pictures coming from?_

_~End of Roxas' POV~_


End file.
